new found love : deaths story
by deathhighlighter
Summary: you guys all forced me to do this. i hope i will start the sonuigi fanfiction trend.no body dies dont lie the title fool you. there its mostly bowser x OC yaoi. only one OC or OCC how ever you spell that. slash,yaoi you have been warned
1. Chapter 1

**"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sonic said trying to run away**

**"Sonic there's nothing wrong" Death said trying to clam Sonic down**

**"your gonna make me have sex with luigi"**

**"only in future chapters and by the way im also in the story" Death said again**

**"IM OUT OF HERE" Sonic said trying to run**

**"SIT DOWN!" Death said typing on his ipod**

**"Fuck im stuck"**

**"im not done im also from the game hehe you'll figure it out"**

**TIME FOR READING**

* * *

''MAIL!" said the mailman almost bursting Deaths ears

"im standing right next to you do you have to yell"Death said hold his ear

"yep"said the mailman as he walked out of sight. 'he's a bitch' death thought to himself as he got the mail seeing a unfamiliar letter. Death walked in his house and opened the letter seeing it was from smash manor

_Dear Death you have been invited to join the Super Smash Brothers, you will fight many other competitors. Once you get invited you will not be able to refuse, you are forced to join. If you try to hide yourself to not join…you will be killed. It's either join or die. Let the Games begin._

'well there's no in avoiding it it then' death thought to himselfthen there was a knocking at the door death who it was "he seems to come by every day" death said answering the door

death sighed and said "hi Lucas" be angry but hiding it

"hi death did you get a letter" Lucas said in a fast motion

"yes lucas i did anything else" death tried to say a calmly as possible

"yeah get ready" lucas said sounding sad

"ready for wha-" was all death could say before he somehow ended up in front of the mansion with Lucas and the other fights

"that"lucas said shyly

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!" Death yelled

"um... it happens to all the fighters who get the letter" Lucas said "we should probably go in"

when they walked in they were greeted by two giant floating hands "oh... you must be one of the new must go over there" said the calmer looking hand "and past fighters go to the left"

Death walked to the right standing near a short man with big eyes 'i wonder how he fights' death thought to himself

"WELCOME FIGHTS TO THE FOURTH ANNUAL SUPER SMASH BROS."stand the unstable looking hand "LETS START BY WELCOMING THE NEW FIGHTERS" no body clapped except for Peach,Zelda, and Lucas."tough crowd... ANYWAYS WELCOME AGAIN" backing away into the office at the back at the mansion

"well that was awkward" Mario said

"Mario can you stop using the accent for a day it gets annoying" Luigi said laughing

everybody walked to the office except the four new fighters not knowing what to do

"um... maybe we should follow them" mega man said walking off

"well im gonna follow him" death said following mega man with the others behind him

the first to go in was the Wii fit trainer when she came out all she said was he was assigning them rooms and she got assigned a room with Peach

"well i guess im next" death said walking in and having the door slam behind him

"ahh yes death you room is room 28 with bowser"said master hand or it said so on the name tag on the desk

'ohh great i have to share a room with bowser' death thought

"we can change your room it you want to" said the unsteady hand or crazy hand

"NO... im fine with the room i have" Death said sheepishly

"OK you can go to you room now" both of the hand said

death walked out of the room only to have Lucas looking up trying to get deaths attention "death who do you have to share a room with please say me" Lucas said excited

"no Lucas i have a room with bowser" death said. Lucas had a shocked look on his face.

"Death" Lucas whispered into deaths ear making sure the other fighters didn't hear him "control yourself you know how you get when you around... you know"

"come on Lucas ill be fine" death said smiling down at Lucas

"ok ... BYE!" Lucas said running off

death walked to room 28 and opened the door to see bowser siting on his bed 'he seems to be thinking should i interrupt him' he looked at bowser one more time 'HELL YEAH IM GOING TO INTERRUPT HIM' death thought as he walked over to bowser and tapped him on the shoulder

"AHHH" yelled jumping up in the air panicking "ohh its you what do you want"

"ohh yeah, i just wanted to say im your roommate"death said tying not to make eye contact

"ok well, im bowser" bowser said sticking his hand only for death to shake it

"im death, nice to meet you"death said

"well thats a werid name"

"it was a username i started using and then somehow people starting calling me that"

"well i like it" bowser said smiling

"thanks"death said trying his blushing

"ATTENTION SMASHERS ALL NEW SMASHERS REPORT TO THE ARENA FOR THE FIRST FIGHT"

'fuck' death thought as he started walking to the door

"WAIT...ill be cheering for you" bowser said rubbing the back of his head

death smiled and walked out to the lobby where the rest of the new smashers where

"you guys... and girl ready" the villager said

they all nodded and were teleported to the arena

"3.2.1 GO!"

all the fighters were standing there until mega man launched a shot a at the villager who caught the shot and launched it back at him while the wii fit trainer decided to try and fight death.

in the middle of all the fighting a ball appear floating around that death accidentally broke.

"OWWW THAT HURT" death said holding his hand "this power hurts to" death tried releasing the power but all he did was finding himself yelling "P.K. ALL STARS" with was a combination of releasing all the assists, pokeballs, Luigis final smash, and peach's final smash with caused everyone to fly off the stage into the blast zones.

"opps didnt mean to do that" death said sarcastically

"GAME"

they where all teleported back to there rooms in a instant.

"there going to have to stop with this teleporting"death said turning around only to be hugged by bowser

"I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT" bowser said

" "Death said have bowser let go of him

"sorry"

"its ok i kinda liked it" death said slaping his hand over his mouth

"what did you say?"

"nothing... um im sleepy im gooing to bed"death said going to his bed quickly

"i guess it is getting late.. good night"

death tried to slepp but he couldnt 'why does he have to be so...sexy' death thought

* * *

**leave reviews please**

**see you next chapter**

**"help me" sonic said**

**"you dont kneed help" death said laughing evilly **


	2. Chapter 2

**"so you gonna unfreeze me or what"sonic said laughing**

**"no... well not until i write another story"Death said smiling**

**"how long will that be"**

**"i dont know.. i guess you will have to wait"**

**"..."**

**"what?"**

**READING TIME**

* * *

The Next Morning 

Deaths eyes shot straight open. 'i still don't know why i still do that' death thought noticing the room was empty.'they must be in the breakfast/lunch/dinner room'

Death got up,got dressed, and went to the mess hall. Lucas was signaling him to sit with him and the new fighters 'why is Lucas so nice to everyone' he ignored the thought and sat down with the others

* * *

Five Minutes Later

"Lucas, i have a question for you"death said faking a smile

"what?"

"umm... i might have to whisper this"

"ok"Lucas said as death whispered the thing he need to say in Lucas's ear

"i don't think i can say that with people around me...besides you of course"

"well you can just point them"death said smiling

Lucas pointed to the person who was sitting behind death.

"you mean captain fal-"Lucas slapped death before he got to finish "oww what was that for"

"dont say his name, you might catch his attention"

"ok, whatever you say... im gonna get him to date you though"

"please dont"

"too late"

death got up from the table and walked out the mess hall then went out side

"this place is big"death said as he walked passed the pool "i hate go in there...yet" death walked around a little more and saw a tennis court, hot tub,volley ball court,training room, and a door that lead to subspace. 'should i go in there' death thought about to walk in until a hand grabbed him. he turned around and saw it was bowser

"don't go in there"

"why not?"

"because tabuu's in there"

"whos tabuu"

"umm no one"

"ohh yeah, do you know what room captain falcon is in"

"he's in room 32"

"thanks" death said running off to room 32 and knocking at the door

* * *

At The Door Of Room 32

"yes?" captain falcon said

"can i talk to you"

"sure"

they both walked in the room and sat on captain falcons bed

"i have i question for you" death said 'i need to stop asking questions'

"what?"

"well this is gonna be awkward...umm, are you gay"

"..."

"well are you"

"umm i umm hehe "

"its a yes or no question" death said as calmly as possible

"umm...yes"

"ok, i have a another question"

"..."

"do you like Lucas"

all he could do was nod

"now,captain, i need you to do one thing"

"what"

"ask him out" death said smiling

"its not that easy"

"sure it is, its like me about to ask bow-"death put his hand over his mouth before he finished the sentence

"bow who"

"umm, nobody... ways just do it"

"fine but if this dosent work im blaming you"

death left the room only to be surprised by Lucas at the door

"YOU HAVE TO STOP DOING THAT, its creepy how you always know where i am"

"sorry about that but, what where you doing in captain falcons room"

"walk in there and you'll see"

Lucas gave a confused look but walked in with death waiting at the door

Five Minutes Later

Lucas came out of the room about burst out in excitement

"Death what did you him" Lucas said smiling

"i told you it was to late to stop me"

"THANKS now i have a date with captain falcon, IM SO HAPPY"

Lucas hugged death tightly 'why is everyone hugging me' death thought and sighed 'at least he'll stop following me'

"now its your turn death"

"my turn to what"

"ask bowser out"

"shhhh, captain falcon might here you"

"already did"captain falcon said standing at the door

"fuck"death said sighed "fine but tomorrow im too lazy to do it now"

"ok promise me you'll do it" Lucas said

"uhhhhhhhh"

"PROMISE!"

"ok ok i will"

'Lucas is scary sometimes'

" .BYE"

"well, i have to goto bed, bye captain"death said

"im gonna start wearing that pink outfit i have" captain falcon said before retreating back into his room

* * *

**"another chapter done"**

**"is the next chapter me and luigi having sex"**

**"ohh yeah that i changed my mind for that"**

**"finally"**

**"and im moving that for another story"**

**"FUCK"**

**"just kidding its still gonna be in this story"**

**"..."**

**leave reviews**


End file.
